TomoMote Chapter 012
私の友達がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い。 Watashi no Tomodachi ga Motenai no wa Dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui. No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault That My Friend's Not Popular. Synopsis Husk In school, Tomoko has a blank and stunned stare. Kotomi greets Yū and sees Tomoko staring into the distance, Yū explains that Tomoko's dad discovered that Tomoko used his credit card to buy a CD, which makes Kotomi conclude that if Tomoko is so messed up over her father's response, "the CD was definitely something weird." Leaving Her Be During PE Tomoko remains shocked and useless as Yū table-tennis which annoys Kotomi. Kotomi scold Tomoko; however, Tomoko explains that the CD was one about a yandere boy CD: Super Loving Boyfriend who Traps and Bad-Mouths You After Sex. Sweating, Kotomi advises Yū to "give her some time." Won't Leave Her Be By lunch, Tomoko has recovered much of her composure. She confesses that, in the long run, her parents discovering she bought the CD is not really "such a big deal." Kotomi is stunned that Tomoko can eat given that both of her parents found out. Won't Leave Her Be Yū notes that her mother hands out the disciple and asks Kotomoi if her situation is the same. Kotomi notes that her father died when she was young. Yū feels embarrassed, while Tomoko bluntly asks if he committed suicide. Kotomi, containing her anger, notes that her father died when she was five. Tomoko surprisingly states that her parents discovering that she has an "18+ CD" does not really compare to Kotomi dealing with not having a father. Inwardly, Kotomi notes that whenever she talked about losing her father, listeners would feel awkward. The fact that Tomoko can talk about it so openly stuns her. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Yū Naruse *Kotomi Komiyama *Mr. Kuroki (mentioned) Referbacks *More of a "referforward," Tomoko's love of "yandere boys" leads to some of the more memorable scenes in WataMote. *Tomoko shows the lack of empathy and appreciation of the situation that causes her problems in WataMote. Trivia *Kotomi's father died from an illness when she was five years old. Cultural References *Yandere "WataMote Wikia asks why are you crying? You are the one who went to another source for the definition!" Memorial Moments *Kotomi finds some empathy for fellow otaku Tomoko whose parents discovered one of her "interests." *In the manga ''and ''anime ''of ''WataMote, her parents will famously show Tomoko a little bit more understanding of her becoming a teenager. *Kotomi reveals that her father died when she was five. Quotes *"If she's this messed up from something like that, then the CD was definitely something weird." - Kotomi *"Life is pretty long, the fact that my parents found out that I bought a weird CD . . . I guess it's not really such a big deal." - Tomoko *"This is the first time I ever met someone who didn't even give a shit! It's cold in so many ways." - Kotomi Gallery Tomoko Stunned TMc12.png|Tomoko stunned in the morning. Tomoko CD TMc12.png|Tomoko's CD Category:TomoMote Chapters